User blog:SPARTAN 119/Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate/Zero) VS Kong Taoluo (Kikokugai)
Kiritsugu Emiya, the assassin who used a combination of magic and modern firearms to eliminate his enemies VS Kong Taoluo, the superhuman Chinese ex-Triad who killed four cybernetic mob bosses to avenge his sister WHO IS DEADLIST!? =Combatants= Kiritsugu Emiya Kiritsugu's early childhood was spent on the run, with his father fleeing a Sealing Designation. They eventually settled on Alimango Island in the Philippines, where they lived for a few years. While there, Kiritsugu learned some of the basics of the Emiya magic and developed a friendship with and crush on his father's assistant, Shirley. This life came to an abrupt end when Shirley consumed some of his father's research materials and turned into a Dead Apostle. The sealing Enforcers caught up with them on the same night, and the mercenary Natalia took Kiritsugu under her wing after the latter killed his own father. Afterwards, Kiristugu worked as a mercenary, killing the few to save the many. this eventually culminated in him killing his own mentor and mother figure, leaving him an emotional wreck. He eventually left the mercenary life to live with his wife, Irisveil von Einzbern. The Holy Grail then called upon him for the fourth Grail War, where he would be forced to sacrifice his wife. Over the course of the war, Kiritsugu fought and defeated several powerful magi, eventually "winning" the war by reaching the Grail first. Realizing his dream was unattainable, he rejected the grail. This broke him completely, until he saved and adopted Shirou. Kong Taoluo Kong Taoluo was a triad assassin 22nd century Shanghai, which had become a center of cybernetics technology, including black market sales of illegal cybernetic modifications. Taoluo was the only pure human assassin, in a profession where many Triad assassin's practiced a form of kung-fu which combined traditional Chinese weapons with cybernetic augmentations. Kong, on the other hand, prefers to his own body's natural energies to generate an electromagnetic pulse, a technique known as the "Lightning Palm", which can disrupt electronics, and is fatal to cyborgs, who rely on their mechanical bodies to perform all vital functions. Taoluo was betrayed by his best friend, Liu Haojun, and was presumed dead after an incident in Macau. Haojun kidnapped and gang raped Taoluo's younger sister, Ruili, along with five other high-ranking Triad members. The reason behind this heinous crime went beyond mere sadism, but to trigger the severe trauma which aided in the illegal process to transfer part of a human brain to an android body, as part of an experiment by scientist Xie Xida. Ruili, or at least her body, was killed in the process, but her conciousness was divided into five parts and transferred to five female androids, or gynoids, and they are known. The five gynoids containing part of Ruili's conscience were taken by Liu and four other ranking Triad officers, most of whom used them as their sexual playthings. Two years after departing Shanghai, Kong returns for revenge, and first confronts Xie Xida, who tells him that, if he recovers all five gynoids, he could combine them into one, and essentially revive his sister. Taoluo then sets off to assassinate all five of the Triad bosses and collect to the five pieces of his sister’s consciousness. =Weapons and Abilities= Melee Weapons Combat Knife (Emiya) Kiritsugu Emiya’s favored melee weapons is what appears to be a combat knife with a double edged blade about 18 cm (12 in) in length, or about 30 cm (12 in) counting the grip. Kiritsugu is proficient in the use of the knife in close-quarters combat, though he seems to favor firearms and explosives in most situations. Wodao (Taoluo) Kong Taoluo's favored weapon is a wodao, a style of Chinese sword believed to have been heavily influenced by (in Taoluo's case practically identical to) the Japanese katana. Kong's wodao has a longer blade, greater than a meter in length (assumed between three and four feet). This is Kong's favored weapon, which he has trained with for years in the in Daitian school of kung-fu. 119’s Edge Taoluo’s ‘’’Wodao’’’ for its greater strength and cutting ability when combined with Taoluo’s powers. Firearms Calico M950 (Emiya) Kiritsugu Emiya’s sidearm of choice is a Calico M950 pistol that has been modifed for fully automatic fire. The Calico M950 is chambered for the 9mm Parabellum and can accept a 50 or 100-round magazine. Emiya’s Calico appears to use the 50-round magazine. While it is not clear what the rate of fire of Emiya’s modified Calico is, it can be assumed to be similar to the M960’s 750 rounds per minute based on its appearance in the anime. The Calico has a maximum range of up to 300 meters, but is generally considered to be effective only at ranges of up to 100 meters. FN P90 (Taoluo) Taoluo briefly uses an FN P90 during his assault on the Shanghai Cybernetics building. The FN P90 is a selective fire personal defense weapon (PDW) designed and manufactured by FN Herstal in Belgium, intended for use as a defensive weapon for officers, artillery crews, vehicle crews, support personnel etc, as well as a close-combat weapon for special forces. The FN P90 fires a 5.7mm "micro rifle" round that gives the weapon significantly greater range and penetrating power than a 9mm submachine gun such as the MP5 or Uzi. While it lacks the long-range accuracy of an assault rifle, the P90 does offer greater firepower against body armor and in mid-range combat. The P90's name is taken from 1990, the year it was introduced. The weapon has rate of fire of 900 rounds per minute and an effective range of 200 meters, however, Taoluo is not a particularly good shot, preferring to fight up close. 119’s Edge While the P90 fires a more powerful round, the fact that Kong is not a very good shot, along with the equal magazine of the Calico gives the edge to Emiya’s ‘’’Calico M950’’’. Powers Time Manipulation Magic (Emiya) Innate Time Control is Kiritsugu's magic. A combat-capable evolution of the Emiya family's Time Manipulation abilities, it manipulates the flow of time within a bounded field. In layman's terms, Kiritsugu creates an area where time flows differently than normal. In order to make this form of magic effective in combat, Kiritsugu limits the bounded field to his own body. This ends up having a far more powerful effect at greater cost. Rather than manipulating a space around him, manipulating his own body allows for the total manipulation of the universe, as it changes his own perception of time rather than time itself. The universe, however, doesn't like this and tries to forcibly end it. This results in damage to his body the longer he uses it, so it has to be done in controlled bursts rather than a continuous application. Adding Avalon into the equation changes things, but that's not in this battle. It's activated using the command "Time Alter," followed by a multiplier and the manipulation type. His most used spell - Time Alter, Double Accel - speeds his actions and perceptions to double speed, allowing for a quick barrage during combat or a speedy escape from a bad situation. Based on some fan-analyses, Kiritsugu’s powers appear to allow him to effectively move at supersonic speeds, at least very briefly. He has also used spells to slow his inner time - such as Time Alter, Triple Stagnate - to improve his stealth by suppressing his vital signs. Daitian Swordsmanship (Taoluo) Kong Taoluo is trained in highly trained in Daitian kung-fu, and is capable of using little-known techniques that grant him superhuman strength and speed, allowing the fully organic Taoluo to fight cyborgs in melee combat. Kong is capable of channeling his qi into his body, allowing him to briefly move at supersonic speeds and dodge bullets, as well as channel qi into his blade an cut through cyborg armor. Kong claims that with sufficient focus, he could even cut through tank armor. While these abilities are powerful, they take a severe toll on Taoluo’s body, causing excruciating pain and potentially even injury. For instance, Taoluo shows the ability to dodge a short burst of machine gun fire, but the strain on his body means he could not dodge an extended barrage, or use the ability repeatedly. 119’s Edge Kong’s ‘’’Daitian Swordsmanship’’’, is very similar to Emiya’s powers (possibly because they were written by the same author), but Kong’s powers give him the added ability of superhuman strength as well as speed. Special Weapons Thompson Contender/Origin Bullet (Emiya) Kiritsugu’s Signature weapon is a Thompson Contender break-action centerfire pistol chambered for .30-06 rounds- usually a rifle cartridge, giving it extremely high stopping power capable of piercing body armor. The Contender fires a special rounds that are filled with on Kiritsugu’s own powdered ribs. The rounds are connected with Kiritsugu’s origin of “severing and binding”, specifically, when used against a magic user, it will sever their magic circuits and re-tie them in an incorrect manner, causing something similar to an electrical short circuit, which will kill or at least severely wound and physically disable the target. However, this effect only works if the bullet hits while the target is using magic at the time. Against anything else, it acts like a normal bullet, albeit with a macabre payload. Lightning Palm EMP Ability Kong Taoluo possesses a power known as "The Lightning Palm", which allows him to use his own bodily energy to create an electromagnetic pulse. This can kill cyborgs in melee combat with an open-palm strike, and, at longer ranges, it can also destroy electronics, turning out lights, for instance. It cannot, however, electrocute a human with no cybernetics. 119’s Edge Both weapons are highly specialized to killing a specific type of enemy, either mages in the cases of Emiya or cyborgs in the case of Kong, but Kiritsugu Emiya’s ‘’’Origin Bullets’’’ may still have more of an effect- while Kong’s powers do not use magic per-se, they are stated in the visual novel to be highly dependant on the flow of his qi, it is possible that Emiya’s Origin Bullets will have a similar effect on Kong’s body to that of mage, or at the very least de-activate his powers. On the other hand, Kong’s Lightning Palm would only be able to turn out lights, possibly giving Kong a stealth advantage, but not much else. =X-Factors= {| border="1" class="wikitable" !Kiritsugu Emiya !X-Factor !Kong Taoluo |- |85 | Training |80 |- |80 |Marksmanship |45 |- |80 |Close Combat  |95 |- |80 |Stealth |55 |- |80 |Agility |90 |- |75 |Abilities  |75  |- |} Explanations While Kong Taoluo’s brand of Daitian Kung-Fu takes years, perhaps even decades to master, his training is very specialized to only using his enhanced abilties and entirely centered around Daitian Kung-Fu- he has difficulty using firearms because they are difficult to use with Daitian “focusing techniques”. Kiritsugu’s military training, while not giving him the level of close combat skills, is more varied, including firearms, explosives, close combat, stealth etc, hence the slightly higher score. In terms of marksmanship Kiritsugu takes the definitive edge, being a crack shot, while Kong is not particularly skilled with firearms. In terms of close combat, however, Kong’s physicality enhancing techniques give him the definitive edge. This also gives him an edge in agility, though Kiritsugu might not be far behind with his time manipulation. In terms of abilties, the two are about evenly matched, as, while Kong’s primary ability is more useful, enhancing both speed and strength, but Emiya’s Origin Bullets have the potential to serious damage Kong, while Taoluo’s Lightning Palm will be of minimal use. For this reason, I’m calling the two abilities even. =Notes= The battle will be a one-on-one fight. =Battle= Kong Taoluo Burst through a door in the Shanghai Cybernetics building, only to be greeted by a burst of automatic weapons fire, coming from around the corner of a long row of cubicles. Kong Taolou rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the burst of fire, the bullets perforating the door where his head would have been second before. Taolup cautiously peeked around the corn er of the cubicle he had jumped into, and spotted his foe, a man wearing not a Shanghai Cybernetics security uniform, but long black coat. Taoluo fired his weapon, an FN P90 at the target, but the recoil carried the weapon all over the place- not one of his shots hit the target, but rather shattered the window at the rear of the building. Kiritsugu returned fire at his target, with Taoluo ducking just in time, a bullet only barely grazing his back. Taoluo returned fire again, only to once again miss his target. Kong was not a very good shot, and any attempt to use Daitian techniques to focus and improve his aim were interfered with by the recoil. As his Daitian kung-fu and his wodao had gotten him out of any situation he had faced thus far, Kong had never bothered with anything beyond the bare minimum of firearms training. Because of this this, Kong fired off the last burst of fire and the threw the P90 into the corridor created by the rows of cubicles. The noise prompted Kiritsugu to look into the corridor, only to see nothing- only an abandoned weapon. Out of the corner of his eye, Kiritsugu spotted something move, turning just in time to Kong Taoluo jump over the wall of a cubicle at inhuman speed. Kiritsugu took aim at the blur that was Taoluo with his Calico, only to realize he was out of ammo. "Time Alter, Double Accel!", Kiritsugu yelled. At once even the inhumanly fast Taoluo seemed to slow as Kiritsugu's speed increased drastically. Emiya sprinted through a door and up a stairwell, before the excruciating pain caused by using the magic forced him to stop. Kiritsugu reloaded his weapon and took aim at the door to the stairwell from the floor below when suddenly, all the lights in the stairwell, as well as every other light from this floor on upwards suddenly went out. The door on the lower floor burst open, the muzzle flash of Kiritsugu's weapon lighting up the darkness, but in the end, in spite of his target being right in front of him, not one round hit. Realizing he had to be going up against a rival mage, Kiritsugu retreated into the hallway on the next floor and drew his Thompson Contender. Taoluo burst through the door, ignoring in the pain in his body caused by using his Daitian kung-fu- only a bit more and Taoluo would be victorious. As Taoluo lunged forward, mere meters from him, Kiritsugu pulled the trigger. The Thompson Contender discharge a .30-06 round with a macabre payload- a powder made from one of Kiritsugu's own ribs, embued with his origin. A hit with such a bullet would be instantly fatal to any mage. As the bullet neared him, Taoluo ducked, evading the shot, which flew over his head. Kiritsugu attempted to block the attack with the barrel of his sidearm, however, the blade, embued with Taoluo's qi effortlessly sliced through the gun barrel, before entering Kiritsugu's shoulder just to the right of his neck. The blade went all the way through Kiritsugu's chest before Taoluo withdrew it. Kiritsugu Emiya coughed up a mouthful of blood as he fell to his knees, before dropping face-down on the floor. The magus killer had himself been killed. WINNER: Kong Taoluo Expert's Opinion Kong Taoluo won this clash of the Urobuchi assassins thanks in most part due to his superior ability, his Daitian swordsmanship, which granted him both superhuman speed and strength, whereas Emiya's powers granted only superhuman speed. This, the experts argued, would allow him to defeat Emiya in spite of Emiya's greater marksmanship and experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Category:Blog posts